Behind Blue Eyes
by angelus-2040
Summary: [Complete SONGFIC] Bakura thinks back upon his life and wonders that the only person he loves loves him back warning swearing by Bakura(pro-tea fic) BA R
1. Behind Blue Eyes

angelus_2040: Hello everyone uh I have never really done this because well I did try it once but I'm to lazy to do a chapter story yet^_^; so I decided to do a one-shot involving my most fav couple in all of Yu-Gi-Oh. Hehe and I have been thinking bout this for quite a while practically since I heard the song. I also have a lot more ideas and if I just get one review I'll right a new one kay'. ^_~ So anyway Yue could you do the disclaimer for me  
  
* Due to the powers of the authoress Yue appears out of no where *  
  
Yue: What do you want angelus_2040  
  
angelus_2040: Can you please do the disclaimer pretty please * gives puppy dog eyes *  
  
Yue: No way  
  
angelus_2040: Pretty please  
  
Yue: No -_- * looks at the readers * look at what I have to put up with I didn't think that Keroberus was as bad as this though it get ten times worse when she hyper *shudders visibly *  
  
angelus_2040: * ignores the sour puss *You know all those readers and potential reviewers * nudges everyone * might be Card Captor Sakura fans  
  
Yue: Your point being?  
  
angelus_2040: They might want to know what you said on the night you were drunk  
  
Yue: You wouldn't, I would kill you easily  
  
angelus_2040: Well this is what happened to Kero he tried to get out of the dishes last night * holds up the yellow furball *  
  
Kero: @_@  
  
Yue: How did you do that  
  
angelus_2040: By the powers of being an authoress. Duh.  
  
Yue: uhhh.yes angelus_2040 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it nor does she own the song Behind Blue Eyes that she thinks was sang by Limp Bizkit she also doesn't know if she got the lyrics right. And here is a warning this is all written in Bakura's pov so he will cuss and will insult everyone. Do not flame on that basis because I did warn you.  
  
angelus_2040: Now was that so hard  
  
Yue: Don't talk to me  
  
angelus_2040: ^_^; Here's the fic  
  
Bakura's P-O-V  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~No one knows what its like,  
To be the bad man,  
To be the sad man,  
Behind blue eyes~  
  
The bloody idiots they never seem to understand do they. No, they just don't get it, they think I can change just like that, in a snap of my fingers. Somehow I think Malik would have a better chance of changing. I mean life sucks, look what Ra gave me, a weakling of a hikari who happens to be friends with the enemy.  
  
And they think that just because Shadi threatened to take away my Millennium Ring and seal me back in there if I. Oh how did he put "Put one step out of the line just one and you'll be back inside the Ring for another five thousand years, that means no killing, abusing Ryou blah, blah, blah". Well that was what it sounded like. Eh, like I care what that prick says and does. Maybe I should just kill him and see how he tries to seal me from the grave.  
  
They think life is so happy and good always wins and all that shit; well I have news for them. It doesn't I learnt that back in Egypt. Back there it was survival of the fittest and because of that fucking Pharaoh I find that out quite quickly, when he destroyed my home, my childhood. He took it all away from me! And I'm supposed to hang around them and act like nothing happened. Hell no, he deserves to be destroyed slowly by Seth, no being killed by a god is to good for him.  
  
~And no one knows what it's like,  
To be hated,  
To be feared,  
To telling only lies~  
  
None of them understand what it was like back then their all to innocent. I was the King of Thieves; I was one of the most feared men in Egypt. I was feared, respected but most of all hated. Women hid their children from me when I walked past men's arms went around their families as if it could protect them. Which was doubtful. All of them wanted me dead and I loved it. Looking back I wonder why I did. Because of all the things I did I had no one even my partners, who were the closest thing to friends, couldn't have cared less if I died.  
  
I have lied, cheated and killed for most of my life. And I have lived a long life.  
  
~No one knows what it's like,  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do,  
And I blame you~  
  
But then I saw her. It wasn't one of those stupid corny romance things like love at first site. No, first she gained my respect, when I was duelling the porcupine; she was the first step to my downfall. When she cried for that stupid mutt and activated her magic.  
  
I was bitter and angry at first; she had practically destroyed my chance at revenge. But the more I thought about it the more I realised that wasn't why the only reason why I was bitter. It was also because she was everything that I wasn't. And she had things that I had never had, friends.  
  
And love.  
  
As I watched her, she faithfully stood by the pipsqueak and mutts side and had complete faith and trust in them that they would not lose. No one had ever done that for me before. And although I thought it was a weakness that she needed them and that they needed her to help each other, she stood by her belief. She even helped Kaiba, even though he had been nothing but a cold-hearted bastard to them, to her; I respected that fact that she still followed her beliefs.  
  
But I found out that I loved her was when I had gotten my own body, she had held out her hand smiled at me and said "I forgive you" just like that, out of no where. I just stood there; no one had ever said anything like that before. And after all the things I had done to her and her friends she had forgiven me. I then could have started to repent for all my sins but I couldn't let go of the past especially since that stupid Pharaoh was right behind her, may be if we were alone. but he was there.  
  
So I pushed her away.  
  
~No one bites back as hard on there anger  
None of my pain will,  
Can show through~  
  
All of the anger I hold for the Pharaoh, all pain I had gotten I could never show. Especially then, he not only had to destroy my life in Egypt he also had to take the only girl, no woman that I had ever loved. Sure I had slept around in Egypt but I held no feelings for any of those sluts. They were just tools.  
  
So I had once again hidden behind my mask and left leaving my aibou to apologize for me that is if he had wanted to. I didn't care.  
  
At least I wish didn't especially when tears began welling in her beautiful blue eyes. Or when she turned and cried on that washed-up Pharaohs shoulder. I didn't mean to push her that hard.  
  
~No one knows what it's like,  
To be mistreated,  
To be defeated,  
Behind blue eyes~  
  
The King of Games.  
  
That is whose shoulder she cried on the person who had yet again beaten me. They just didn't understand to be defeated by the same person over and over again it's humiliating to say the least.  
  
I have been ignored and mistreated all my life. Huh, maybe I should have killed myself back in Egypt then I wouldn't feel all this pain. I wouldn't have felt all this humiliation and I would have been at peace in the afterlife.  
  
But then I see her eyes, her bright blue eyes and I feel, actually I don't know what I feel. Lighter.yeah that's it, I feel better as if none of the horrible things in my life had never happened.  
  
But she would never let herself be mine.  
  
~And no one knows how to say sorry,  
And don't worry,  
I'm not telling lies~  
  
You know maybe I should just say sorry to and tell her everything. Woah what the hell have I been smoking I'm beginning to sound like my no good weakling of a hikari Ryou. Now that's just bad because I am not Ryou. Stupid little shit, with all his stupid, brainless ideals.  
  
Besides she would never believe me. Ha, who am I kidding. She would just try to shove out of her door.  
  
~But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours that are lonely  
But my love is vengeance lets never fear~  
  
I dream about her sometimes y'know. That she'll just turn around and say "I love you as well" but then it turns into a nightmare. Where she would go running to Yami, bastard. Sometimes the dreams are different, but the end is always the same.  
  
I think it's my subconscious telling me that I'll never get a chance to be with her.  
  
So I wallow alone in my despair and guilt, which I hide behind a cold mask. I'm no better then Kaiba, wait a second I am defiantly worse then Kaiba. Whatever he has done nothing compares to the horrors that I have seen.  
  
Or done.  
  
Ryou has tried to help. Hmph he is a good kid I'll give him that much, but he can't help me no one can. Well maybe she can but the only way she can help me.  
  
She would never agree to it. And I doubt I could let go to ask her.  
  
May be I should just go for a walk. Clear my head.  
  
I let my feet guide me down the path. I don't even realise where I am until I look up and see HER house. What the hell am I doing?  
  
I sigh, might as will go with the flow. I walk up the steps.  
  
~No one knows what its like,  
To be the bad man~  
  
She never really understood me, but as was in her nature she had tried to help. Even if she thought I was evil she believed I could repent. I ring the doorbell  
  
~To be the sad man~  
  
If she refuses me I won't be surprised, but she will break my heart and probably destroy every feeling that she has created.  
  
The door opened and her head pops out.  
  
"Who is. Bakura?" Her blue eyes widen and her mouth drops. "What are you doing here?" she quickly added on, curious to see what I was doing here but at least she doesn't sound like she is angry or anything. Then I think about her question.  
  
What am I doing here??? Okay Bakura you have done harder things then this you are not a wuss, not some boy who has to hide behind his mother legs. I took a deep breath  
  
~Behind blue eyes~ "Anzu. I need to talk to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus_2040: Mwhhahahaha eh * cough splutter cough *  
  
Bakura: That is one of the most stupidest evil laughs I have ever heard  
  
angelus_2040: So whatever you say doesn't count your just mean to everyone it wasn't that bad was it Yue?  
  
Yue: I told you not to talk to me * folds arms childishly * angelus_2040 & Bakura: -_-;  
  
angelus_2040: hey wait a minute how did you get here?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: Because you made sound like I was a weak fool, I do not go all Ga- Ga over a stupid girl and plus it was corny  
  
angelus_2040: Hey I made you swear and call Yami names and all that and you do like Anzu  
  
Bakura: That was the only part that I liked any way why were you laughing  
  
angelus_2040: Cause I sort of left a cliffhanger hehe but I'm willing to be nice and do a sequel if someone asks me.  
  
Yue: You're an idiot you know that.  
  
angelus_2040: * continues ignoring Yue * and if no one does will then you will just have to use your imaginations won't ya. Think of the suspense will Anzu accept him or not  
  
Bakura: Of course she would I am the King of Thieves what girl wouldn't want me  
  
Yue: A sane one  
  
Bakura: Hey angelus_2040 likes me  
  
* Both look at angelus_2040 who is playing with the light saying 'light goes on light goes off *  
  
Yue & Bakura: -_-;  
  
Bakura: I see your point  
  
Yue: Please review I think she might go insane if she doesn't get at least one.  
  
angelus_2040: Light goes on light goes off light goes on light goes off light goes on light goes off hehehe PLEASE REVIEW  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \/ 


	2. Friends

angelus_2040: * has fainted *  
  
Bakura: What the hell happened to her  
  
Yue: Her story was put onto karigan's favourite stories section.  
  
Bakura: Oh that would also explain all the screaming I heard earlier  
  
Yue: No that was when she was reading all the reviews that she got I think she liked them.  
  
Bakura: hmph idiot well she did promise and she shouldn't go back on go back on that so I'll just wake her up so she can continue the story for her readers * gets a pail of water and spills it all on angelus_2040 *  
  
angelus_2040: * cough cough splutter * Hey what was that for  
  
Yue: Because you fainted and you did promise to write the another part if you did get enough reviews  
  
angelus_2040: Oh yeah okay peoples since you asked so nicely I will continue with this supposedly one-shot now it is going to be a four-part series but the chapters aren't going to be song fics cause I can't think of any more songs kay Bakura if you please  
  
Bakura: angelus_2040 doesn't own anything although she wishes that she did oh and the review replies are all at the bottom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu's P-O-V  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bored.  
  
That's what I was, bored.  
  
I had just finished fixing something to eat for lunch for myself. My house is empty as my parents are both working.  
  
I could have been with Yugi and the others at the arcade but there is only so many times that you can play DDR and win, it gets boring if you don't have a challenge. Although with Honda and Jou there is always something to laugh about I just didn't have the energy today.  
  
I sat down on the couch and put my plate down in front of me when something caught my eye. I picked it up and smiled at the photo.  
  
It was taken after Yami and Bakura had gotten their new bodies. Honda and Otogi were there fighting over poor Shizuka.  
  
Some things never change.  
  
Jou was also there seemingly torn between getting his sister out of her two 'boyfriends' presence or eating is overly large hamburger. He was holding the food with one hand and pulling Shizuka with the other.  
  
I thought about Jou and the others. I know Jou and Honda both love me like a sister, that point was proven when I was continually asked out on a date by someone who couldn't take know for an answer. Jou plus Honda went to the guy and basically said that he wasn't good enough for me, with a fist as well. I know that Jou doesn't have a crush on me cause he doesn't go red when he sees my face but when he sees Mai, well you get the point. And I think that Honda is self explanatory.  
  
Shizuka and Mai are really my only friends who are female, they are really the only ones that I feel comfortable to be with. Although Mai can be a bit well you know bossy sometimes but she is a good person. Shizuka is also one of the sweetest people to be with as well.  
  
My eyes moved to the next people, Yugi and me. We were just standing there laughing at Honda and Otogi's antics. Yugi is and will always be my best friend, we've been through so much together and I care about him. But nothing more then a friend. I know that he used to have a crush on me but I think that it is slowly fading away, he is getting over me and I believe he knows how I feel about the situation. It wouldn't surprise me Yugi is surprisingly perceptive. At least more perceptive then the other boys. I don't think he wanted to ruin our friendship over it so he let me go.  
  
Besides even if he is shorter then normal there are quite a number of people who want to go out with the Yu-Gi-Oh, The King of Games. I'm happy for him.  
  
I saw the next person standing behind Yugi and I, Yami. He was smirking slightly at what Yugi and I were laughing at. I have to admit he looks different from when he looked like when he was in Yugi's body but his attitude hadn't changed. Yes I used to have a crush on him but like Yugi's I am slowly letting go on him. I doubt he would ever love me, it was just the way he was. He couldn't really love anyone he is both to obsessed with both duelling and his past, but as I said before that's just the way he is.  
  
But I know that he, like Yugi, Honda, Jou, Shizuka, Mai, and even Ryou and Otogi, will always be there if I really need any help.  
  
With the thought of Ryou I saw the next person almost out of the shot. Ryou was always camera shy, in fact he's everything shy, but he is starting to open up now. He is probably next to Yugi one of the nicest sweetest people I know.  
  
Now the next person who comes immediately to mind is Bakura, Ryou's darker half. You know I tried to make friends with him or even help him so many times ever since he's gotten his new body but he always pushes me away. I know he is lonely but I don't know what to do about him. One thing I do know though is that I believe that everyone and anyone can change, improve themselves. Bakura just has to see that. The past is past there is no point on dwelling on the bad times otherwise people just lose the will to live.  
  
That's why I continue to try to talk to him I just want him to know that there is more to life out there then revenge.  
  
Like Malik did.  
  
I actually write to Malik every now and then. He is in Egypt and from what he has written, he is building a new life for himself. He forgave himself and although he couldn't stand been in the same country as Yugi and Yami he does try to keep in touch with Ryou and I. However, I think his sister has a large part in it as well.  
  
I sigh and put the picture down. Then the doorbell rings. I have no idea who it could be, Yugi and the others are at the arcade so it couldn't be them, I wonder. I open the door.  
  
"Who is. . . Bakura?"  
  
I think I just had the shock of my life. Bakura has made it clear to me over and over again that he doesn't want nor need me in his life.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I quickly added trying to get my bearings why on earth was he here did Ryou ask for something.  
  
Bakura took a deep breath.  
  
"Anzu I need to talk to you. . ."  
  
"Uhh about what Bakura?" Okay I may be a nice person but I am not stupid. I am not about to let in an ex-tombrobber into my house when he could easily over power me, of course he could still quite simply do anything without being in my house. Oh great now I'm babbling.  
  
Bakura looked up for a second as if asking for help the replied my question.  
  
"I love you Anzu"  
  
My jaw dropped whatever he was going to say that was not it, then his eyes narrowed and he smirked.  
  
"I suggest you close your mouth unless you want to do something more constructive with it." With that he moved forward put his arms around my waist and held me tightly to his body and kissed me.  
  
It was something that I had never really and truly done before. His lips were soft and warm upon my on as he moved across my mouth. I gasped and he took the opportunity to put his tongue inside my mouth. He was passionate and seemed to be desperate as if this would be his last day on earth. I didn't know what to do but I did know that I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot. Then as quickly as he had started he stopped and looked into my eyes. His eyes were half-lidded and and were full of hunger, and I don't mean for food.  
  
I didn't know what to say so I just stared back at him in his arms. After what seemed to be a lifetime he just let me go and walked away leaving standing there staring after him. I slowly touched my lips and then I found my voice.  
  
"Bakura wait."  
  
He turned around but didn't look at me.  
  
"Why Bakura?" I asked.  
  
"Why what?" but I think he already knew what I was going to ask him.  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus_2040: And that is the end for part two. I have to keep the readers in suspense otherwise I won't get anymore reviews and by the time this is finished I want to have fifteen okay peoples I'm aiming for fifteen and only you can make this dream become a reality.  
  
Karigan- Thankyou so much for your review and I agree we need more B/A writers and thanks so much for putting my story on your favourites and I hope you update your stories soon PLEASE cause I updated this one.  
  
Catgirl Kuri- See look I continued see see!  
  
Baka Muyou- thankyou so much for saying that you liked my story and I've read your story it's really good!  
  
belle-fille1- Wow every one says that I got Bakura's personality just right I just hope I got Anzu's right as well and I never thought about Bakura like a rebellious teenager but now that I think about it yeah I did ^_^ hope you continue with your stories kay  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl- Thanks for saying that magicman or writing it ah whatever and I totally agree with you Smokegirl I would accept him to who cares if we aren't sane as long as ya get the guy hehe oh and Merry X-mas well it is a bit late but hey who cares.  
  
Alena S. Anigor- Thanks and you are a great author cause I am picky with what I read, only the best for me ^_^ and trust me you are a fantastic author and thanks for the advice. Oh and sorry about having to sign in I forgot about it I meant to take it off ages ago. Sorry ^_^;  
  
Lynderia- Thankyou Lynderia heres the more you were hoping to read have fun  
  
yugified- I don't know if he can feel but hey it is fanfiction he has to do what I write and 'lack of commas' I didn't notice that, (look a comma hehe) well I hope I did better for ya this time.  
  
THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU.  
  
Oh and if you did like this you might want to read my other story called Vampire Game. Shamless plug I know well  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Mine

angelus_2040: And I'm back I'm so sorry for taking so long to wite this but I kinda got grounded and the computer got taken away really stupid parents so what if my room wasn't clean they didn't have to psycho over it. Then school started and I procrastinated. (ooohh big word) anyway enough of my excuses you can all thank this chapter because they put Yu-Gi-Oh back on this morning I was sooooooooooo happy cause in all truth I haven't seen pass the episode when Yami is playing DDM against Duke, yes pity me though I do have the manga so it ain't all that bad.  
  
Bakura: Just get on with the story already.  
  
angelus_2040: If they wanna the readers can just skip all this but I decided to do this for Sweet Cherry Kisses and I totally agree with you * waves hand and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha appear Ryou appears Viscous(sp) from Cowboy Bebop (basically all the people with silver hair but I can't remember anymore) *  
  
Bakura: Great more idiots  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell did you call me human * dustcloud happens *  
  
* Sesshoumaru and Yue having a great time having a staring contest -_-; *  
  
Ryou: huh?  
  
angelus_2040: Viscous * tries to glomp him but stops due to the raven on his arm and the glare *  
  
angelus_2040: Oh well Ryou please do the disclaimer  
  
Ryou: Nani? Oh angelus_2040 doesn't own any anime's we all belong to someone else and watch out for the language and please enjoy the fic  
  
Third P-O-V  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do you love me?" Anzu asked him confused. 'This couldn't be happening Bakura hates me, he has always ignored me before but what could he be trying to pull' she thought to herself.  
  
Bakura just looked at her not sure what to say. He had never expected to ask that, in all of his dreams she had just slapped him or went along with it playing him until she betrayed him with Yami. But deep down he knew that she wouldn't have down that Anzu wasn't that type of girl.  
  
"I'm not sure as to why, I'm not even sure if it is even love"  
  
"Then why did you say that Bakura," Anzu countered still not sure if he was just trying to get to her to get back at Yami or for his own twisted amusement.  
  
"I have never known love before and if I ever did love before I can't remember it," Bakura tilted his head, "but to answer your question I have always respected you Anzu." He walked to her his movements smooth and graceful like a tiger heading towards it's prey. Smirking he watched as Anzu stood her ground, he stopped about an arms length away from her.  
  
"You never did back down you always stood for your beliefs no matter how pathetic they might be," Anzu opened her mouth about to tell him her beliefs were not pathetic but Bakura continued ignoring her, "and because of that I began to admire you from a distance nonetheless. That admiration, respect turned to jealousy soon after though as you seemed to have everything that I never had."  
  
He knew she appreciated honesty and while he was nowhere near an honest person, he was going to bare himself to her, heart and soul. He was going to steal her from that idiot of a Pharaoh, after all he was the King of Thieves.  
  
"But then I knew that I wasn't jealous of you it was that fucking washed-up Pharaoh that I was jealous of. You believed in him, you cheered for him and you always went to HIM. Oh Ra how I hated that, why should that piece of shit get everything why couldn't I win just once in something and I will win this my dear. You are mine."  
  
"You think I'm just an object to be possessed," Anzu said her voice getting louder as she grew angry. "I am no ones not yours and not Yami's, I am my own person Bakura and I can decide who I will be with for myself whether it be you, Yami or even Yugi. And how do I even know that this isn't a trick to get back at Yami."  
  
Bakura's arms reached out for Anzu bringing her closer into his arms his previous fear of her rejecting disappearing as his self confidence returned to him. He vowed to keep her, she was his and no one would take her away. Then Bakura grinned as he realised that she had just said that she could be with him.  
  
Anzu's ranting stopped as soon as Bakura pulled her into his arms losing all train of thought as she felt his warm arms wrap around her waist. Her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and it shocked her, she had never imagined Bakura having a heart and her curiosity rose as she wondered why he was the way he was, why was he always so cold and sadistic to everyone. Why?  
  
"I will not lie to you Anzu I am not the kindest or honest person that you will ever meet, I am not Ryou or your precious Yami, I am far from them and I cannot promise a world with butterflies and happiness. I do not know what will happen if you do become mine nor do I care as long as you are with me I will be content, but if you say yes you will be mine forever. No one would be aloud to look at you the wrong if they do, I'll kill them," Bakura whispered into her ear his voice dark and seductive. He had almost completely ignored what she had said.  
  
Anzu lifted her head and looked into his eyes, their lips an inch away from the other. They held each other's eyes, Bakura's eyes held a hunger there that didn't seem to be able sated, they also held a warmth that calmed Anzu while the hunger excited her. 'Well at least life wouldn't be boring if I accepted, wait a second what am I thinking I barely know him, well I know what he is but I don't know who he is really.'  
  
Anzu broke the contacted and put her hands on his chest and tried to get out of his arms but was disappointed as Bakura didn't seem to want to let her go. She sighed and lent back on his chest.  
  
"Bakura I don't know, I just don't understand any of this, and it's just to confusing. I barely know the real you and I still don't know what to believe any more."  
  
"It's because of Yami isn't it," Bakura's voice was low and his arms tightened around her waist. 'How dare that Pharaoh keep interfering with his life if it wasn't enough to nearly destroy his life but he had to also destroy his only chance of happiness too.'  
  
"This may be hard to believe Bakura, but I don't love Yami. He intrigued me and I was interested about who he was, is and yes I was attracted to him but I never loved him."  
  
"How am I supposed to know that you're telling the truth Anzu?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth Bakura?" Anzu countered looking up.  
  
"I guess we will just have to trust each other, I've never had to trust someone before, betray it and what feelings I hold for you will die and I will kill you."  
  
"Woah I never said yes to you," Anzu said frantically.  
  
"But you were going to," Bakura said confidently, nuzzling her neck, his breath tickling her neck.  
  
'How does he do that' Anzu wondered 'how does he assume that he can get away with doing this, but the problem was that I like it, WAIT he can't just win like this.' Poor Anzu was falling hard and she knew it he had her at the kiss, but she was going to go down fighting.  
  
"Alright Bakura I'll give us a try for a few months starting from today and then I'll make a decision about us but you must promise not to hurt any of my friends or me."  
  
"I don't care about those idiots anymore as long as I get what I want."  
  
"And I can still hang out with them still."  
  
"I am a selfish person Anzu I do not like sharing."  
  
"They are my friends Bakura and if I have to choose between them and you I will choose them," Anzu said pissed.  
  
"I know your loyalty has no bounds for them Anzu," Bakura said 'but one day you'll have that loyalty for me' he added silently. "I never said you couldn't but if any of them hurt you, touch you or even speak to you the wrong way I will slowly kill them laughing as they die."  
  
"Does that mean you will hang out with all of us," Anzu asked him giving him a breath-taking smile.  
  
"Only when Ryou isn't able to make it will I lower myself to 'hang out' with them." Said Bakura disgusted that he would have to go near her little group of friends. "But this doesn't mean that I'm going change into a fucking pansy."  
  
"You know you should watch your language Bakura and anyway I wouldn't want you to change, much. Just don't kill innocent people and I'll be happy. Anyway I hate it when people pretend to be someone their not," Anzu said smiling at him.  
  
"I'll consider it on one condition."  
  
"What Bakura?"  
  
"This," bending his head Bakura captured her lips for the second time that day. It began gentle until it grew possessive and passionate as time wore on. They soon broke apart for air.  
  
"Was that it Bakura?" Anzu asked panting.  
  
"Yes and no," Bakura answered as he bent down and suckling on her neck smirking as he heard her gasp.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Just a question."  
  
"What."  
  
Bakura looked at her with a perverted smile.  
  
"When can we have sex?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus_2040: * laughing hysterically *  
  
* Everyone else staring *  
  
Bakura: How dare you make me look weak and I'm not a pervert  
  
Yue: angelus_2040 you do know that this is in angst category  
  
angelus_2040: Oh course * smiling *  
  
Viscous: Angst doesn't mean humour idiot  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah even I know that.  
  
angelus_2040: You do know you just insulted yourself  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't know how I'm related to that thing  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP * charges Sesshoumaru dustcloud appears *  
  
Ryou: Why did you add it in angelus_2040 though  
  
angelus_2040: I couldn't help it, the idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist besides I don't think I could write angst longer then a chapter and by the way sorry for the horrible chapter two I didn't like it so one day I'll rewrite it.  
  
*Everyone stops what they are doing and start laughing even Yue and Sesshoumaru*  
  
angelus_2040: What! I will  
  
*Still laughing*  
  
angelus_2040: Fine then I'll just answer the reviews cruel people.  
  
Mystic Darkness: See I continued please review again and I'll be updating Vampire Games soon watch for it  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: SORRY I meant to update sooner please forgive and when I said I wanted 15 reviews I meant for the whole story when I had finished and it looks like I'll get that wish and thankyou so much for reviewing twice and in a row to. Hope you like the chappie  
  
White Ninja Spy: Thanks I like your fics as well  
  
DreamingChild: Thankyou for reviewing my fics so mucc and I'll update Vampire Games soon just for you cause you sympathised with my butt that means you read my A/N's THANKYOU ^_^  
  
hieiandbotan4ever: I did it I updated and I totally agree with your name  
  
angelus_2040: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews people and keep em coming kay and no this isn't the last chapter Anzu still has to answer Bakura's question and they need to tell the rest of the gang See ya next time  
  
REVIEW 


	4. The End

angelus_2040: Lookie lookie last chapter and I'm finished and you can thank school for this one cause I was soooooooooo bored during Christian Ed and my file is already full of scribbles that I decided to write the new chapter. Thanks school! ^_^;  
  
IMPORTANT A/N Oh and Sweet Cherry Kisses gave me this idea if any of you hentais out there want a lemon review tell me you want it I'll brave the horrors of writing one if ya leave you e-mail I'll send it to you but that's the only way your getting it and even if you read this ages later you can still ask for it kay^_^.  
  
angelus_2040: * hands paper to Ryou *  
  
Ryou: huh oh This chapter is dedicated to all of you who had the courage to review this piece of sh- wait a second angelus_2040 is this supposed to be here *points at sheet *  
  
Bakura and Inuyasha: * snickering *  
  
angelus_2040: * sees red * That's IT Inuyasha you can do the dedications Bakura you got disclaimer  
  
Bakura and Inuyasha: Hell no  
  
angelus_2040: Hell yes * holds her Pika Pika hammer and smashes them *  
  
Bakura and Inuyasha: @_@ Okay  
  
Sesshoumaru: Idiots  
  
Yue: I agree  
  
Inuyasha: This chapter is dedicated to all of you who had the courtesy to review  
  
Sailor Tiamat  
  
Vaz1201  
  
DreamingChild  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses  
  
Ice Ember  
  
Lynderia  
  
Kerrie-chan  
  
Hikari Kitten  
  
hieiandbotan4ever  
  
White Ninja Spy  
  
Mystic Darkness  
  
karigan  
  
Catgirl Kuri  
  
Baka Muyou  
  
belle-fille1  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl  
  
Alena S. Anigor  
  
yugified  
  
angelus_2040: I would like to thank each and every one of you. THANKYOU  
  
Bakura: angelus_2040 don't own nothing again watch out for language from yours truly plus the more sexual scenes hehe I liked them  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the arcade  
  
"Well, take this Honda."  
  
"That was one of the lamest attacks I've ever seen Jou."  
  
"And look who winning point-dextor"  
  
"Me right now mutt."  
  
"Don't call me a dog!"  
  
"But you're always the underdog, always losing..."  
  
"That's it your dead Honda."  
  
The two teenagers began playing even more furiously in the game their fingers moving quicker then the eye could see.  
  
Standing right behind them was Yami, Yugi and Ryou, as soon as the argument they had started they had began to slowly inch back away from the duelling duo knowing how violent they could get.  
  
Ryou was getting slightly bored, he never was very good at these games he always seemed to lose. He felt scared because of it, wait a second, why was he scared. That wasn't him it was coming from the link. His eyes widened, why was Bakura scared, well he wasn't exactly scared more like apprehensive.  
  
Concentrating on the feelings Ryou soon noticed they had changed to lust and love. What on earth was going on here? He didn't know anyone who could make his yami feel like that unless... The lust grew into self-confidence and arrogance, then it suddenly switched back to lust. Now amusement. Now Ryou was just confused.  
  
Yugi watched as Ryou's face continually changed expressions. The emotion flittered across his face so fast that little Yugi began to get dizzy.  
  
"What's the matter Ryou?" Yugi asked his curiosity peaked.  
  
"Something's happening to Bakura I think I know what it is but I'm not sure. I have to ask him, wait a second." Ryou cautiously reached out with his mind.  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
There was a pause then the reply came \What the fuck do you want Ryou?\ Bakura was annoyed, to put it lightly.  
  
/Is anything wrong Bakura has anything happened?/ Ryou asked concerned. Bakura's response nearly made Ryou fall over from his anger in his mind.  
  
\It's none of your fucking buisiness\ he then paused for a few seconds \I told Anzu\ he then said almost timidly.  
  
/ You what?!? What did she say/  
  
\She's giving me a chance Ryou, she also wants to speak you and the other annoying shits about it meet us at her house\  
  
/I'll tell them/  
  
The mind link was cut off and Bakura's mind block went up stronger then ever, he did not want Ryou continually feeling his emotions.  
  
"Well?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We're to meet at Anzu's house they both want to tell all of us something."  
  
"Why is that tombrobber with Anzu," Yami asked, to put it lightly the Pharaoh was not happy.  
  
"Come and you'll found out," was the only reply he got as Ryou started to walk out of the arcade.  
  
"Hey Jou, Honda where're leaving, we have to go to Anzu's," Yugi told the two.  
  
"Just a few more seconds Yug... And I win!!! Take that Honda who's the loser now!"  
  
"Ah Shaddup Jou. We have to go to Anzu's house for some reason."  
  
Jou ignored Honda as he proceeded to show his victory by singing and dancing "I'm bad, you know it, I'm bad, I'll show it!"  
  
Handa, Yugi and Yami sweat dropped and continued to follow Ryou out the door acting as if they didn't know him.  
  
"Guys, hey guys where are ya hey COME BACK HERE!"  
  
~*~*~*~* 10 minutes earlier  
  
"When can we have sex?"  
  
Anzu's face went bright red from embarrassment, and then she grew angry. Her eyes flashed and her face was flushed. She tried to get out of his grip but failed so she just yelled at him the whole time Bakura was smirking, staring at her face.  
  
"Bakura I said I would give you chance, a few months, just because I said a few months it doesn't mean that we can have sex! If your going to be like this your chance of us being together is growing small." Anzu then raised a hand to slap him but was stopped before she even hit him. Anzu scowled at the hand that was restricting her from punching Bakura. The nerve of this guy!  
  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
  
Now Anzu was going to the stage of no return, if Bakura asked one more perverted question she would kill him, who cares about the promise.  
  
"Well, I'm still waiting."  
  
"Yes! For God's sake Bakura if you ask one more question-"Anzu was cut off as Bakura began to kiss her again. His lips were nearly bruising as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her swallow her own words. 'He can't keep doing that it isn't fair, it should be illegal to do that,' Anzu thought, annoyed at Bakura.  
  
Bakura slowly released her lips and then panting slightly he whispered in her ear "I had to make sure, because if anyone else had touched you I would have to kill them, no one touches what is mine. Besides you look beautiful when you are angry. I can't wait to see what you look like in the morning."  
  
"What do you mean by that."  
  
Bakura just grinned and then grinded his hips into hers and Anzu, once again, went bright red. "Your... your... You can't do that!"  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to reply then his eyes glazed over and he scowled.  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
'Shit I let my guard slip Ryou had probably felt everything that had just happened. Why can't he just mind his own fucking business. \What the fuck do you want Ryou?\  
  
/Is anything wrong Bakura has anything happened?/ Ryou asked concerned. .  
  
\It's none of your fucking buisiness\  
  
"What's a matter Bakura" Anzu asked as she watched him concerned.  
  
He looked at her, "It's Ryou he's asking about what's been happening."  
  
Anzu smiled, "well tell him the truth, oh and we should tell the others. Tell Ryou to get the others and meet at my house please."  
  
Bakura scowled then suddenly shy he replied to Ryou \I told Anzu\. The response was immediate.  
  
/ You what?!? What did she say/  
  
\She's giving me a chance Ryou, she also wants to speak you and the other annoying shits about it meet us at her house\  
  
/I'll tell them/  
  
Bakura cut the mind link off and raised his mind block so Ryou couldn't feel any more of his emotions that had been embarrassing.  
  
"Come on Bakura, we have to meet them at my house," Anzu told him smiling. She had seemingly forgotten the conversation that had made her angry earlier.  
  
Bakura followed her muttering "I would much rather not meet them and continue what we were doing before." He smirked as he was walking slightly behind Anzu watching her hips as they swayed as she walked.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder what Anzu and Bakura have to tell us," Honda said as he and the rest of the gang walked to Anzu's doorstep.  
  
"Well the only one who does know ain't talking Honda," Jou said as he pointedly looked at Ryou.  
  
Ryou ignored him and just rang the doorbell. Almost straight away Anzu opened the door and let them in. Yami and Yugi looked curiously at Anzu who looked flushed and guilty. The rest of them either didn't notice (* cough *JouandHonda * cough *) or just ignored it. (* cough *Ryou* cough *).  
  
The whole gang, minus Ryou, visibly blanched when the saw Bakura sitting on the couch looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
"Anzu what is that jerk doing here," Jou asked growling.  
  
Bakura smirked, "Whats the matter dog, a guy isn't aloud to see his, oh what is the word that people now use ah yes, girlfriend."  
  
"What!" Jou and Honda shouted together. Yugi looked at Anzu who was blushing at Bakura's blatant statement, upset while Yami crossed his arms and slightly furrowed his brow but otherwise he was emotionless. Ryou just smiled.  
  
"Anzu, can I please talk to you in private," Yugi asked, Anzu nodded and they both walked out of the room.  
  
Yami looked at Bakura "Tombrobber" he said while jerking his head and turned and walked out of the room with Bakura behind him.  
  
~*~*~* With Yugi and Anzu  
  
"Anzu is what he said really true," Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Yugi I don't want to hurt you or the others, but I have always believed that everyone deserves a second chance, and that includes Bakura. He did tell me that he loved me, I'm not sure if it's true but I can ask Ryou and I'm willing to give him a chance. I told him that he has a few months to prove his statement then we'll go from there," Anzu replied.  
  
"But what if he hurts you though," Yugi said trying to understand why she would put her hand on the line like this.  
  
Anzu smiled, "I'll cry and mope around for a few days then I'll decide that he wasn't good enough for me."  
  
"Anzu..."  
  
"As long as you and the others are here for me I'll always be happy." At this Anzu hugged Yugi and Yugi went bright red.  
  
~*~*~ With Yami and Bakura  
  
"I don't know what your doing Bakura, but if you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and kill you," Yami said his eyes flashing.  
  
"And if you touch what is mine in any way I'll kill you and your pathetic hikari," Bakura then laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when the Pharaoh is jealous of me, a Tombrobber," he mocked. At this Bakura turned around and left Yami laughing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura could hear Jou talking loudly about him when he was about to enter the room, he lent against the door listening to what they were talking about.  
  
". . . and if he does somethin' to ya that ya don't like me an' Honda will pulverise him for ya." That was obviously the dog talking, ha as if those two even have a chance against me.  
  
"You mean I'll pulverise him as you can't fight Jou," these mortals are so very stupid.  
  
"And who won da game Honda."  
  
"You did because Ryou distracted me."  
  
There was a sound of a fist connecting with flesh and a grunt. The person who was hit retaliated and another fist was thrown. Bakura soon ignored them he was more interested in what his hikari was saying. The fighting of Jou and Honda was a to common to take seriously.  
  
Ryou, Anzu and Yugi were all ignoring them and were talking to each other. Bakura strained to hear what they were saying so he just used his Millennium Ring to hear better.  
  
". . . don't worry Anzu I know he loves you he always seemed to get these feelings around you, he even gets these dreams about you, sometimes where you would..."  
  
At this Bakura decided it would be best if he interrupted their little conversation. Flinging the door open he strode confidently in, successfully stopping all conversations, and fights. He stood scowling at everyone then he barked out, "Okay Anzu has told you all what she wanted so you can all just fuck off now!"  
  
"Bakura, what have I told you about swearing," Anzu suddenly shouted at him, he was not going to control her life if she could help it. She understood that he did come from another culture where women were subservient to the men but that didn't mean she was going to bend to every one of his wishes.  
  
Bakura smirked at her "Anzu do you remember what happened last time you got angry, do you remember what I told you." His voice was low and husky.  
  
Jou and Honda looked at each other and then at Anzu and Bakura.  
  
"Well you two have fun now we're going back to the arcade," Jou said smirking.  
  
"Yes see you later Anzu," Honda said smirking as well.  
  
Bakura looked pointedly at Ryou and Yugi.  
  
\Well Ryou. I'm waiting. . .\  
  
"Come on Yugi lets go," Ryou said as he started to follow Jou and Honda out the door.  
  
"But what about Yami?" Came Yugi's answer.  
  
"I'm here Yugi let's go." Yami was standing in the doorway where Bakura had been earlier, as he past Bakura on his way out he stopped right next to him and muttered to him just loud enough so Bakura could hear.  
  
"One chance Tombrobber, you break her heart and I will send you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Bakura only replied, "This time you lose Pharaoh." Yami and Yugi left the house following rest back to the arcade.  
  
Anzu stood there, 'he's doing it again! It isn't fair, he is so doing it on purpose.'  
  
Bakura watched as Anzu grew angry again, he smirked. Moving closer he watched as she was about to open her mouth to yell at him again and then swooped down on her and fixed his mouth on hers.  
  
Out in the corridor near the door way Ryou stood with a smile as he watched the two kissing. He then turned and walked out to catch up with the others leaving the two oblivious in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oswari  
  
angelus_2040: and that's the end of that small fic I hope you all enjoyed reading it and here are the review replies  
  
Sailor Tiamat: Hope you enjoyed the 'reaction' to the question ^_^ though I was wondering what does ROFLMFAO mean? Thanks anyway  
  
Vaz1201: I'm sorry but I had only planned 4 chapters though you have given me an idea read the bottom of the page and if ya want to tell me what you think!  
  
DreamingChild: It is one of my most fave pairings too! Thankyou for reviewing so much! ^_^  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: If you do want me to I will write a lemon and send it to ya via email but I don't know if I'm any good at it and yes hearing them laugh is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Oh and Happy V-day to you to even if it's a bit late ^_^;  
  
Ice Ember: Men do have a one-track mind don't they, hope the ending was good enough for you!  
  
Lynderia: Thank you so much and I'm glad that you liked it  
  
Kerrie-chan: Thanks you know it is kind of funny how people keep saying I've got Bakura's personality down to pack cause every time I do one of those quizzes you know the 'Which Yu-Gi-Oh Character Are You' I always either get Bakura or Malik, it's weird I never thought I was that evil.  
  
Hikari Kitten: Thankyou I hope you enjoyed this as well.  
  
angelus_2040: I hope you guys enjoyed it I think I rushed it a bit but I didn't have any other ideas on what to do after. Any way I do have another idea for another fic  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: * groans *  
  
angelus_2040: See this is how it goes: the Yami's and hikari's were never separated and years later after Anzu comes back after being in Julliard dancing school or whatever she discovers that Yugi's Grandpa is sick with cancer. Not knowing if he will survive or not her, Jou, Shizuka and Honda go looking for Yugi and Yami in Egypt. There, Anzu gets separated from the rest of them and gets found by Ryou and Malik. Bakura and Marik don't really like her being there but all four of them eventually fall in love with her while they are helping Anzu find the rest of the gang. Meanwhile Jou, Shizuka and Honda find Mai and they don't know who to look for, Yugi and Yami or Anzu and chaos ensures. Pairings: Ryou(Bakura)/Anzu/Malik(Marik), Jou/Mai, Honda/Shizuka, sort of Yugi/Isis/Yami Humor/action/adventure/romance and a bit of angst  
  
As you can see it needs a bit of work but it will get there. I will probably write a few more one shots or something because I've had them in my head for ages anyway tell me what you think and give me your opinions or any ideas  
  
Thankyou all for reading  
  
Everyone: BYE and please review! ^_^ 


	5. Author's Note it's a sequel!

Author's Note  
  
Okay because you guys asked me so many times in your reviews I have decided to do a sequel. Yes that's right I will write a sequel, it took me a while to figure out what to do and how to end it, but then I thought, why should I have the fun of doing that when you guys can help. Oh and thank MarikzAngel for the title and Vaz1201 for the idea.  
  
Lust, Desire, Or None Of The Above?"  
  
It's two month's into Bakura's and Anzu's relationship and things are going pretty well, that is apart from a few fights, but that's what every normal couple has. Then Isis and Malik come over from Egypt because of a new exhibition. Malik starts to hang out with Bakura and because Bakura has to keep an eye on Anzu he ends up having to be with Yugi's group. At first he doesn't like anyone but he slowly starts to open up to Anzu. Bakura soon gets jealous and chaos soon erupts when Malik discovers that he is slowly falling for Anzu. What's more there is something that Malik isn't telling everyone, not to mention Bakura's trial period is nearing its end. Who will Anzu choose. Pairings: Bakura/Anzu/Malik, Yami/Isis, Jou/Mai, Otogi/Shizuka/Honda Genre: Romance/humor/angst (Don't really know yet we'll just see where it goes)  
  
And you guys get to vote on who gets who got it so you either vote for Malik or Bakura.  
  
The first chapter might be up either today or tomorrow, oh and I have finished the lemon but my email isn't working at the moment so you'll have to wait until that's fixed sorry.  
  
The fic that I wrote about in chapter 4 well come out once I'm a few chapters into this one kay, but Vampire Game is my first priority then this sequel then the other fic okay anyway here are some review replies.  
  
Vaz1201: Thankyou for the idea I was going to do thsis sooner but I'm lazy ^_~  
  
Ice Ember: You deserved it and thank you for the compliment  
  
Just a reviewer: Yeah I know and yes he did hehehe  
  
MarikzAngel: Thank you so much for the title it would have taken me ages to think of one and I like that joke hehe it's so true  
  
DreamingChild: alright I get the point I finished it to quickly either that or you guys are greedy oh well that's the life of an author ^_^  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Thankyou  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: AHHH don't cry I making the sequel now so please don't cry and the lemon is coming soon 


End file.
